


Grasso Family – A Reversal of Fortune

by Emanon_Pen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fellatio, Incest, M/M, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanon_Pen/pseuds/Emanon_Pen
Summary: The story of a boy caught in flagrante delicto with his best friend and his parents reaction.
Relationships: Husband/Wife - Relationship, Mother/Son - Relationship, Preteen Friends, father/son - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Grasso Family – A Reversal of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2003 - 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The stories on this website are works of fiction. Any characters resemblance to persons living or dead is purely and entirely coincidental. Any actions taken by the characters or the portrait of such actions never occurred and if they mimic any form of reality, it is purely and entirely coincidental.
> 
> These stories contain explicit descriptions of sexual activity and may be perceived by some as being pornographic. If you feel that literary erotica is pornographic, then do not continue surfing this website or begin reading any of the stories posted here. If you inadvertently or with willful intent download a story to your computer or receive it as an e-mail attachment, then you should DELETE IT NOW AND LEAVE THE WEBSITE. The author assumes no responsibility if a minor downloads this story, is caught, and prosecuted by his parents or the federal, state, and/or local government.
> 
> This copyrighted material may not be freely distributed onto any website or newsgroup without the express written consent of the author. Websites claiming to be in compliance with 17 U.S.C. § 512 and the Digital Millennium Copyright Act ( “DCMA” ) but not adhering to the statue law will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> Commercial websites that post this copyrighted material without the express written consent of the author and payment of royalties to the author will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> You may download this story for personal use. You may make no changes to the story and the copyright statement must not be removed. The author grants no other permissions to you or your successors.

Angelo Grasso, all of 10 years old, lay face down on his bed. His anus was filled by his father’s ten inch cock. The initial pain had finally dissipated; but, that did not negate the fact that he cried his eyes out as his father forcibly pressed his cock into his ass. He had not invited his father into his bed. His father came in after catching him that afternoon in the garden shed sucking on his best friend’s cock. Angelo had not expected either of his parents to return home from work early. He tried to explain to his father that what he saw was nothing more than a curious boy’s sexual exploration. His father’s answer was not physical; it was psychological. Each time his father pushed his cock into his rectum Angelo cried, grunted, and tried fruitlessly to stop the rape of his ass.

“Please daddy, stop!!!” cried Angelo as he finally caught his breath.

“Stop you say,” groaned Pietro. “You’re a fuckin’ cocksucker. I caught you sucking Michael’s cock. He wasn’t suckin’ yours. You had your right hand around your cock masturbating, because you were sexually charged at having his cock in your mouth. You are a fuckin’ cocksucker. A low life cum swallowing piece-of-shit. Now, I own you. You are on the way to becoming my pussy boy. My faggot. Once I breed your ass tonight, it will forever be my pussy. Now, lay there and take it like the faggot bitch you are!!!”

The tears of shame and pain finally broke over the dam of his lower lids. He cried from the physical pain. Now it was the emotional pain of being called a cum swallowing cocksucker. The child thought, _‘Where is my mother? Why isn’t she here protecting me? How could she let my father rape me?’_

“I can’t believe how sweet, tight, smooth, and velvety your boy pussy is,” said his father as his weight came down on the back of his thin son. “I am going love coming in here every night and fucking you. I only wish I could make you pregnant. But, it will suffice to know that your pussy is one I can fuck without having to worry about such things as creating a baby. You will have two pussies for me. Your mouth will learn to take what your ass pussy is taking now.”

Pietro straightened his arms and pressed his hips downward forcing the full length of his adult cock into his preteen son’s ass. He did not care that he was hurting him. When he looked down at their coupling he did not see any blood. Therefore, he assumed that his son’s anus and rectum had opened enough to take his cock; but, not large enough to make it seem that he was fucking some twenty dollar whore whose hole was big enough to drive an eighteen wheeler through. With malice aforethought, he pulled the entire length of his cock, except for the head, out of his son’s body and then with all of his thirty-three year old strength, he rammed it back in. He felt his boy try to fight. He also felt his son’s ultimate failure as his cock plowed through his pussy boy fuck chute until he bottomed out. The tight fit was more than Pietro could take. He slow fucked his son with short strokes. On each downward stroke, he would take his right hand and place it on Angelo’s hip and pull upward to enhance the feeling of his velvet rectum around his rampantly hard cock. Fucking his son was turning into the best fuck of his life.

He pushed in and did not pull out. Pietro leaned down to his son’s right ear and whispered, “You are mine. You will learn to prepare your pussy for me. I know that you were not prepared and when my cock exits your newly christened pussy it will have brown streaks on it. This is the one and only time I will accept a dirty boy pussy.” Pietro pulled back slightly and pressed back into his son’s ass. He smiled to himself when he heard Angelo grunt when his cock bottomed out in his ass. “You are going to learn to clean the cock that fucks your pussy. Not with a washcloth, but with your mouth. Tonight you will not like the taste of my cock; but, it will reinforce your need to clean your boy pussy.” Again, Pietro pulled just a small amount of his cock from his son’s ass. He licked the ear he was whispering into and thrust his cock back into the depths of his son’s tight fuck chute.

“Please daddy!!!” cried Angelo. “Please take it out!!! Why are you doing this to me? You don’t love me!!!”

“You’re right boy,” growled his father. “I don’t love you in the traditional sense; because, you’re a cocksucker and when I seed your boy pussy, you’ll be a full-fledged faggot. You will learn to love the cock that made you. You will learn to love the feel and taste of the sperm that impregnated your mother. You will accept that your father is your Master of all things. You will learn to serve and service me. When I tell you something you will perform it immediately and unconditionally. If you fail to perform, I will punish you.”

Angelo did not know how to react to his father. He knew it was a losing battle. The idea of his father owning him was beginning to gel in his young mind. As he cried in pain and humiliation, the idea of asking Mike to suck his cock turned out to be more of a literal pain-in-the-ass than what he really want to accomplish. Angelo thought he was bisexual. He liked looking at cock on the Internet when he could get away with it. The kids did not really shower after gym class and he did not participate in any interscholastic sports. At ten, the school did not offer them anyway. It was the simple game of doctor with Mike, Angie, and Carol that peaked Angelo’s interest in his friend’s cock. It took him four weeks to finally say something to his best friend. The request came to fruition that afternoon. His being raped anally by his father was not even a passing thought.

As his father pressed his humongous cock into his body, Angelo thought about the taste of his friend’s penis. Here he was being held down against his will by his father and his mind returned to the texture and taste of Mike’s ten year old cock. He never got to suck him long enough to make him have an orgasm. Angelo could not really produce sperm yet and he wondered if his best friend could. Instead of tasting cum as he wanted, he was now being pounded by the man who he thought loved him and would have his cum injected into his rectum. Nothing seemed to be working to ease the pain of being raped.

Angelo shut down. He closed his eyes and tried with some ability to relax so his father’s cock would have an easier go when sliding its full length into his body. When he did accomplish a good level of relaxation he heard something he’d never thought he’d hear.

“That’s it my sissy boi,” said his father. “You’re learning your place. I can feel your fuck hole relaxing. It is still tight around my cock; but, I can feel the smoothness as I fuck you into being a cum dump sissy. How I am going to love you now Angelina. My little sissy boi.”

Angelo tightened for a second. The pain returned. He relaxed. By relaxing he sent a signal to his father that he accepted his sissy name. He hoped his father would not call him that in front of his friends; but, what would his mother do? Although his father could not see his face, it took on a patina of sadness as he realized his mother was nowhere to be found. She was not doing anything to stop his father from raping him.

Then something happened that scared Angelo. He felt his father’s cock begin to thicken. It began to hurt a bit as his father pushed it in and out of his ass. Angelo wanted to cry out in pain; but, held his breath so as to not offend his father. He couldn’t help grunting when his father pushed his cock deep into his ass and held it there. He felt small movements of his father’s hips as another feeling spread through his rectum. Angelo could feel the length of his father’s intruding cock pulse. With the first and succeeding pulses, he felt a warm liquid spew into his rectum. He groaned knowing his father was spewing his cum into his ass. The same cum he spewed into his mother to make him. Angelo wanted to throw up. He wasn’t a girl. He was a boy that was curious about other boys and their cocks.

Pietro remained silent as he emptied his balls into his newly christened son’s boi pussy. He used his weight to make a point to his sissy son. A man controlled the activities of sex with a sissy. When he felt his cock begin to soften, he said, “You are my girly boi now Angelina. Your ass is my pussy. When I take my man cock out of your pussy you will use your mouth to clean it. That is just another activity a good sissy boi does for his Master.”

Angelo felt his father rise from his back and then felt his cock slip from within his ass. He was taken when his father placed his hands on his buttocks and separated them. Pietro studied the results of the rape of his son’s ass. It was wide open and he knew when the boy moved his cum would dribble out and down his balls and his thighs. He smiled and thought how sweet it was going to be fucking his son as much as possible. He rose to his knees and then moved off his newly fucked son’s bed. Pietro stepped to the head of the bed, reached down, and pulled Angelo’s face to the edge. He presented his flaccid and said, “Clean me bitch!!!”

Angelo felt his father’s hand on the back of his head. He looked up at his father and saw nothing, but disdain on his face. It was time to put the cock that made him and took his anal cherry into his mouth. The scowl on his face elicited a grunt from his father and a push with the hand that was now holding him by his hair. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and felt the hand holding his head by his hair slap him once on the back of his head,

“Open your eyes bitch boi,” growled his father. “When you suck a man’s cock, you look at the object of your desire and you also look up into the eyes of the man who is going to give you part of himself. How do you expect to get my prick into your mouth if you don’t use at least one of your hands? Now, do it right or I am going to fuck your pussy a second time.”

Angelo shivered and he knew his father saw it. With shaking hands, he reached for his father’s flaccid cock. His right hand wrapped around the shaft just behind the huge helmet head. As he lifted, he felt the weight of the prick that was just inside his now christened boi pussy. He was more than amazed because the only other cocks he touched was Mike’s and his own. He performed as his father asked. He kept his eyes open as he guided the flaccid piece of fuck meat to his now open mouth. The first thing that hit him was the smell. He started to wretch because his father’s cock smelled like the shit that was in his rectum. That is when he heard the laugh.

“See, you don’t like the smell of your own ass. Just think about how nice it is going to taste. Now clean my cock bitch!!!”

Angelo shivered as he took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and looked into his father’s eyes as he wrapped his lips around the cock that made him. The taste was horrible. It was acrid and disgusting. But, the boy did as he was told. He used his tongue to swipe around the head. He felt his father’s hand ease its hold on his hair. Angelo pulled his mouth from the cock and began to lick the shaft from just below the head to its base. As his salvia cleaned the combined ass juices and cum from his father’s cock, the softness of the skin began to make the job more enjoyable to the boy. In fact, he became so enamored with his father’s cock, he took the next step and began to suck it as if he was giving his father a blowjob. It did not fool his father.

“Want to blow me now?”

Angelo did not remove his mouth from his father’s cock. He kept sucking.

“Answer me boy or I’ll fuck your pussy again.”

The boy removed his mouth from his father’s cock. Angelo licked his lips and said, “I hate you. You raped me. I was thinking about biting your cock off. But, I began to like it in my mouth. If you want, I will suck you off. Then you will have raped my ass and fucked my mouth because I wanted you to.”

Pietro slapped his son across the face. He took him by his hair and said in a gruff voice, “From this moment forward, I am not your father. I am your Master. You ever think about or try to hurt me, I will make your life miserable. You do as I say and I will let you be the sissy boi you want. But, Angelina, I control your life and who you suck off. When we’re alone you address me as Master. In public you call me Sir. I never want to hear you call me daddy ever again.”

Having learnt his lesson, Angelo answered, “Yes Master.” To himself he said, _‘Asshole’_.

His father did not answer him. He pulled his pajama bottoms up, turned and walked out of his son’s room.

Angelo rolled onto his stomach, wrapped his hands around his pillow, and cried himself to sleep.

\-------------------------

The next morning when Angelo came down to breakfast before he left the house to catch the bus for school, his mother smiled at him as if nothing had happened. He knew his father had already left the house for work. It would be way out of the ordinary if his father was still home. He decided to let his mother know what happened and how he felt.

“HOW COULD YOU???” he screamed. “HOW COULD YOU!!!”

Calmly his mother answered, “How could I what?”

“REALLY!!!” the boy screamed at his mother. “REALLY!!! HE FUCKIN’ RAPED ME LAST NIGHT!!!”

“DON’T YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE AROUND ME YOUNG MAN OR I WILL THROTTLE YOU ASS!!!”

“That will be nothing compared to having his cock up there for I don’t know how long!!!”

His mother stopped what she was doing, looked hard at her son, and said, “Tell me in a calm voice what your father did to you last night. Please.”

“My father came into my room. Pulled down my pajamas. Rolled me onto my stomach. And, he unceremoniously shoved his hard cock up my ass. He did not think about my feelings. He bottomed out in one forceful push. The he fucked me for how long I don’t know; because, I lost all track of time.”

Felicia fell back against the counter top. She didn’t think Pietro would do such a dastardly thing to his own son. Yes, he was all pissed off about catching his son sucking his friend’s cock. But, to rape him to teach him a lesson was, was unconscionable. She knew the size of his cock from much experience. The boy was just a small physical form. His anus and rectum were not large enough to take his monster without some foreplay. In as much as she was mad, Felicia felt her pussy dampen. She was getting turned on. To her, this was not good.

“Did he cum in you?”

“What the fuck do you think?”

She stepped forward, slapped his face, and grabbed him by his shirt, “Don’t you ever us those words around me young man. Or, should I call you Angelina? Isn’t that the name he gave you when he filled your newly christened boi pussy with the sperm that made you?”

“You knew?”

“But, of course I knew. Your father spoke to me about what he saw you doing. I was in total agreement. If you want to suck cock, then you have to be taught to suck cock. Your father should be the man to teach you. I will be the female to teach you how to dress, act, talk, and have sex like a girl. Except, you’ll be a bitch boi that takes cock up his ass to please real men.”

Angelo swayed where he stood. He was taken aback by what his mother just said to him. She knew all along that his father was in his room butt fucking him. His legs gave out and he tumbled to the floor. He began to cry. The thought of being a sissy boi did not jive with his desires. He just wanted to grow into manhood knowing what it was like to sexually please a friend. He did not want to live a homosexual sissy life. His goose was literally cooked.

“My sweet boy,” said his mother as she knelt down next to him. “Don’t be made at me. It was your father’s decision. I agreed; because, if I didn’t I would have suffered the consequences. Please come let me hold you.”

“What is that I smell?” said Angelo as he rolled to kneel in front of his mother. He saw her blush before she answered.

“I got a bit horny hearing you tell me that your father raped your ass and you didn’t remember for how long.”

With a quizzical look on his face he asked, “You did not answer my question. So, what do I smell?”

“You are smelling the scent of my sex. A woman makes a lubrication and it can drip from her vagina. My panties are quite soaked right now. Would you like to see?”

“Um, you’re my mom...”

“Yes, I am. And what I am willing to show you is the hole in my body your father made you with and how you entered this world. It is just my vagina. And, it is wet because of what I heard you tell me.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Thought so. You’re just a fuckin’ faggot. Just like your father said. You’d rather take a man’s cock up your ass, then suck the sweet lubrication a woman produces.” Felicia stood and as she stepped back to the counter, she said, “Today after school I will be taking you shopping. Today while you are at school, I will be cleaning out your dresser and your closet. All of your boy’s clothing will be in the garbage. Your sports stuff will be with them. I will then take you to the mall and buy you the clothing that you will wear for the rest of your life. With you, I’ll pick out panties, knee highs, anklets, slips, camisoles, skirts, blouses, dresses, and shoes. When you are ready, I will buy you makeup. As of this moment in time, you will let your hair grow and when it is long enough, I will take you to the beauty parlor for you first female cut. Oh yes, tomorrow we’ll get your ears pierced.”

The boy jumped to where his mother stood, fell to his knees, and begged and pleaded, “Please mother!!! I’m not a sissy!!! I just wanted to know because of my curiosity; what it would be like to take Mike’s penis into my mouth. It’s not like I do it all the time. Yesterday was the first time. I thought dad and you would not be home. Please mom!!! I’m begging you!!!”

“Lift my housecoat. Put your face between my legs and lick my panties.”

“Please mom!!! Don’t make me!!! I can’t stand the smell!!!”

“Then realize one day you will be between a woman’s legs to clean the cum from her just fucked pussy. One day you will know what it means to pleasure a woman after your Master has fucked her. Do you have a Master?”

“Jesus mom,” moaned Angelo. “Dad is my Master.”

“Then get used to the thought of sucking his cum from my cunt. And from this moment forward, I am your Mistress in the house and Ma’am outside. Like your father, I never want to hear you call me mom, mommy, or mother ever again. You are nothing, but a faggot pussy boi.” She stared down at her faggot sissy son and quite calmly said, “Look at the time. You have to leave for the bus. Just think that all of your friends will see you for the last time in boy’s clothing. Tomorrow, you’ll be going to school dressed as a girl. Have fun being a boy for one more day!!!”

Angelo stood and asked, “Can I stay home? Please. Let me try to get used to what is going to happen to me.”

Felicia laughed out loud. She wanted to spit in his face, but thought better of it. “No my sweet sissy boi. Learn from your mistakes. Just think, if you have the time and a place, you can blow Mike to completion today. Or, you can wait until tomorrow when you’re dressed as a girl. Now, get your stuff and get to the corner. I will throttle you if you purposely miss the bus.”

Angelo with his head bowed, moved to the front door, picked up his backpack, and left for school. His heart was broken. Both of his parents were treating him like some low life homosexual. All he did was experiment. It was known by both boys that Angelo was sucking Mike just that one time. Yeah, Angelo liked the feel of Mike’s four inch cock in his mouth. He liked to feel it slip and slide between his lips. Stroking his own hard cock added to the titillation he felt. Now, he had to face his friends knowing tomorrow he would be wearing a dress. Life had taken a dark turn for Angelo.

\-------------------------

Angelo exited the bus and went to the playground area where kids of his age were supposed to congregate. They were not allowed to be anywhere else. He walked to the spot his friends would congregate and wait for the teachers to announce that they were to line up and enter the building. He saw Mike standing apart from their friends, Alex, George, Peter, and Melissa. As he passed the crew, he nodded and did not stop.

Upon reaching Mike, he said, “Hey.”

Mike looked around suspiciously as if he was being watched. He looked at his best friend and asked, “What did your dad do? Man, was he pissed.”

“Yeah, he was,” deadpanned Angelo. “He sat me down and talked to me. Said I had to think about what I was doing.” Angelo lied to his best friend. He was not going to tell him that his father reacted by raping his ass.

“Did he tell you not to do it again?”

“What the fuck, dude. Are you fuckin’ crazy?”

“No; but, I did love having my cock in your mouth.”

Angelo looked around as if the world was listening. “Jesus Mike!!!”

“Cool it Ang. No one can hear us. That is why I am standing here. Listen dude, I was really getting into you blowing me. I was about ready to cum when your father walked into the shed. I jerked off three times last night thinking how sweet it would be to cum in your mouth. Man, so fuckin’ hot. Would you swallow?”

“UGH!!!” moaned Angelo. “Do me a favor and cool it. After school we’ll talk. Please just give it a rest for now.” Angelo knew he’d have to tell Mike what happened and what his life would be like starting after school.

\-------------------------

As the kids exited the school building, it was mandatory that the children taking a bus home went to the designated staging area which meant that Angelo would not be able to talk to Mike face-to-face. As he waited, Angelo opened his KIK account, signed in, and sent a message to Mike. The reply was quick as usual. The next message was straight and to the point. Angelo told him they needed to speak face-to-face before he got home. If that wasn’t possible, they’d need to talk on their cell phone. Mike agreed to call Angelo now.

Angelo’s phone rang with Mike’s ringtone. He answered it after the first ring.

_“Hey. We need to talk,” said Angelo._

_“About?”_

_“About what really happened to me, because tomorrow I am going to be totally different.”_

_“You’re scaring me Ang.”_

_“I’m scared shitless, Mike. My fuckin’ father fuckin’ raped my ass last night. He has a fuckin’ huge cock. Shoved it up my ass without any thought of hurting me or my feelings. He fucked me until he shot off in my ass. Called it his pussy and called me by a girl’s form of my name. Mike, I’m fucked!!!”_

_“Damn man!!! Why don’t you go to the police? I mean he fuckin’ raped you. What did your mother say or do?”_

_“My mom agreed with my dad. She said I’m nothing but a fuckin’ sissy faggot. She even wanted me to lick her pussy this morning. I mean it smelled disgusting. Mike, I know I wanted to what I did; but, I didn’t want to get caught by my dad. Now I’m his bitch. He’s going to fuck me all the time.”_

_“Shit man, I don’t know what to say. I mean, I was really into you suckin’ my cock. Never thought about fuckin’ you; but, I must admit you do have a sweet lookin’ ass.”_

_“Fuck you, Mike. I thought you were my friend. My best friend and that is why I did what I did. You’re just not anybody to me, dude.”_

_“I feel the same about you Ang; but, really, you opened my pants, took out my cock, and put it in your mouth. I’m never going to do that to you. Your cock will never enter into my mouth or my ass for that matter. But, I need to say that I have looked at your ass and wondered what it would be like to fuck. Really, your dad fucked you last night. How fuckin’ hot.”_

_“No it wasn’t. He fuckin’ raped me. And now my mother is taking me shopping after school.”_

_“How cool. What is she buying you?”_

_“Girl’s clothing. When you see me tomorrow, I will be wearing a dress or a skirt and blouse. My parents want me to be a girl, because they caught me suckin’ your cock. It was curiosity man. Just wanted to know what it was like.”_

_“Where did you learn about blow jobs?”_

_“FUCK YOU ASSHOLE. I know when you can, you surf the net for porn. I know you like to watch guys gettin’ blow jobs from girls. But, I went further. I found gay sites and it turned me on. So, I wanted to try it. ONCE!!! But, now I’m going to be fucked by my dad every night. Weekends are going to be hell!!!”_

_“What do you want me to do Ang? I really can’t help you with your parents. I won’t make fun of you at school. I promise. But, there are going to be guys that are going to bust your balls.”_

_“Thanks for nothin’ dude...”_

_“Really Ang. You’re bitchin’ me out. I wasn’t on my knees suckin’ cock. You were. In fact, if you look pretty enough, maybe I’ll become your boyfriend. Then I won’t have to worry about your parents. They’ll know your blowin’ me and I’m fuckin’ you. Now, that sounds like a plan.”_

Angelo was more than pissed. He terminated the phone call and sat back in the very uncomfortable bus seat. He counted to one hundred to keep from breaking out in tears. His best friend just told him if he was pretty enough, he’d date him. Why? Because he knew he’d get blown and have an ass pussy to fuck. When the bus arrived at his stop, he exited, but did not run home. He walked slowly down the block and cried. His life as he knew it was over. Curiosity killed his life as a boy. Even if he was one to love both women and men. Now, he was going to be feminized and transitioned into a low life sissy cum dump. If he had any balls, he would run away. It wasn’t in him. He’ll do what he had to do to survive and when the opportune time arose he would leave his parents. He would strike out on his own. Even if it meant selling his body to survive. Once fucked is enough to learn that older men loved young, tight, hot boi pussy.

\-------------------------

He saw his mother standing on the front porch as he walked up the street to his house. She was dressed a bit differently than usual. Her skirt was shorter and the heels on her shoes were higher. Her legs looked kinda hot to Angelo. He shook his head to clear the dirty thoughts that were being formed about his mother. How could he go from aching and crying about his best friend wanting to be his boyfriend to looking at his mother’s legs and getting turned on?

He climbed the four steps to the porch and said, “Good afternoon, mother.”

The slap was quick and painful. “You never call me mother, bitch. I am your Mistress when you are in this house. Understand?”

“I-I-I’m s-s-sorry Mistress. I-I-It will n-n-never happen again.”

“Inside. I have a surprise for you.”

Angelo opened the door and waited for his Mistress to enter the house. He followed. She turned and pointed to the staircase to the second floor. Angelo nodded and climbed the steps without ever taking his backpack off. He didn’t need to ask. He went into his room and saw his surprise. On his bed were the beginnings of his feminized sissy life. A skirt, blouse, bra, panties, knee highs, and Mary Jane shoes. On the floor was a new pink backpack. He turned to see his mother standing in the doorway.

“Mistress, please give me another chance. I promise to never do what Master caught me doing. I don’t want to be a girl. I like being a boy. I like girls. Please!!!”

“I’ll give you another chance when a snowball survives in hell. Now get undressed so I can put your useless boy clothing with the rest – in the garbage. Then get dressed and if you need help all you have to do is ask me nicely. Just like a little girl would. We have a date to go shopping together. Mistress and sissy son. How sweet.”

As he started to remove his clothing, Angelo looked at his mother and said, “Do you have to stand there while I get undressed?”

“Really now, Ang. Like I’ve never seen you naked before. I wiped you boi pussy when you were a baby. Just fuckin’ get changed, bitch.”

He so wanted to yell _‘FUCK YOU’_ to his mom; but, he thought better of it. He removed shoes first. This his pants, shirt, and socks. Before he removed his underwear, he looked at his mom and saw her holding up her iPhone. He shook his head and knew immediately she wasn’t taking pictures, she was recording. _‘Fuck,’_ he said to himself, _‘guess my first time in girl’s clothing is going to be saved and probably posted on a Facebook page.’_ He pulled down his briefs, played with his cock and balls to enrage his mom, and found out it did not make her mad. Angelo pulled his briefs off and tossed them on the pile of no longer needed boy’s clothing. Absentmindedly, he put his hand on his cock and began to gently stroke it.

“Really Angelo,” said his mother, “I know you’re trying to torque my jaws; but, it isn’t going to work. Based upon the size of your soon to be useless penis, you were not destined to be hung like your father. Now, get fuckin’ dressed so we can get on the road to the mall.”

Chagrined at his inability to piss off his mother, Angelo picked up a pair of cotton panties that were emblazoned with angels. He looked at them wondering which way they went on.

His mother chimed in, “The label goes in the back just like on your boy briefs.”

He looked at the label and groaned when he saw a small bow at the front on the waistband. Holding the panties in front of him, he bent a bit at the waist, lifted his left leg, and put it through the panty hole. When both of his legs were in the panty, he pulled them up. His cock and balls filled the space where a girl’s pussy would be and it was plainly obvious that he was not female. Next he attempted to put on the training bra.

He looked at his mother and she said, “Wrap it around you so the back is in the front. Clip it and then rotate it into place.”

Angelo nodded and found that it was an easy way to put on a bra especially since he did not have tits as big as his mother’s. Next he put on the blouse. It was a scalloped neck girl’s shirt. How his mother knew what size to get him was amazing. It fit close to perfect. Next he picked up what appeared to be a short mini skirt. He frowned when he saw the zipper was supposed to be in the back. _‘Put it on like the bra,’_ he said to himself. He did not see his mother smile when he figured out how to put on the skirt. Once he had it in place, it fell just enough to make it to the middle of his thighs. The waist was a bit tight; but, he could handle wearing the skirt. He sat on his bed and put on the knee highs. They were cotton with a cable stitch woven into them. Lastly, he slipped his cotton covered feet into his first pair of girl’s shoes. Black Mary Janes. Again to his amazement, they fit. He stood and for the first time looked at himself in the mirror that was hung on the door to his closet.

“Like what you see?” asked his mother.

“Um, I don’t really know mom… Oops, Mistress,” said Angelo. “I guess I inherited your genes for great lookin’ legs.”

“I think you have. I can’t wait to see them wrapped around your father’s waist as he fucks you.”

“Ugh!!! Really!!! Enough!!!”

“Yes, enough Angelina. Let’s get going to the mall.”

\-------------------------

The trip to the mall was a lesson in humiliation for Angelo. His mother made every attempt to let the world know that her son was a sissy. She made him come out of the dressing rooms as she looked for clothing that would fit, but also enhance his sissy body. To some people, it was plainly obvious that she was buying clothing way to sexual in nature. Angelo tried to keep his cool; but, ultimately in the girl’s clothing section of Bloomingdale’s he broke out in tears. His mother did not console him or even try to make it easier on him. They shopped for three hours. When they finally left the mall, he had enough school, weekend, and special clothing to last a couple of years. It would all depend upon how fast he grew.

When they returned home, Angelo shivered as he saw his father’s car in the driveway. He wondered how long he would have to wait until his father raped his mouth and or his boi pussy. The disgusting act of being forced to eat his cum from his mother’s just fucked pussy made him make a face of disgust. _‘Oh well,’_ he said to himself as he entered the garage carrying bags and boxes. It took him three trips to get everything out of his mother’s car and into his room. He didn’t need to ask about putting his new clothing away. He just did it. If his mother did not approve, she could do it herself. He was tired and wanted to lay down. As he finished putting his new panties away, his Master walked into the room.

“Kneel in front of me bitch boi,” commanded his father.

Angelo closed the drawer in his dresser and went to his father. He knelt.

“Take out my cock and kiss it hello.”

Again shaking his head in the negative, Angelo reached for the zipper to his Master’s pants. Pulled it down and reached in to find his cock and pull it out. Once exposed, Angelo leaned forward and kissed the head of his father’s cock.

“Say hello bitch.”

“Sorry Master.” Angelo retook his father’s cock into his hand, kissed the head, and said, “Hello.”

“I don’t want you to think that I’m not being considerate, but, I’ve been thinking all day and have come to the conclusion. I believe it would best served if you were treated nicely and not like a slave. Going forward it is my intention to teach you all you need to know about pleasing a superior male. I may even come to love you again. For now, accept that I will not use you the way I did last night. My anger has passed. To show you how considerate I am going to be, I won’t make you suck me off in front of your Mistress.”

Pietro moved to his sissy son’s bed, sat, opened his legs, and pointed.

Angelo got the message. He crawled between his father’s legs, reached up, and opened the black belt that held his father’s pants up. Since the zipper was already lowered it was easy to remove his pants or so he thought. Forgetting to remove a man’s shoes makes it damn near impossible to remove his pants. Angelo untied his Master’s work boots and pulled them off each foot. He then pulled his father’s pants off. He returned to a position between the heavy hairy thighs and leaned in to kiss the outline of his father’s cock in his white briefs. He pulled the front of the briefs down to expose the thick heavy cock that had not even begun to grow. The size of the head of his father’s cock frightened him, yet at the same time he was awed by its size and beauty. Angelo looked up, made eye contact with his father, leaned in, opened his mouth, and began to lick the exposed head of the cock that made him. He made a point to wrap his lips around as much of the exposed glans as he could while continuing to maintain his eye contact.

Pietro pushed his head and said, “Take my underwear off. Then I expect you to make oral love to my cock and balls. Soon, you will learn to lick my asshole. It is called _‘rimming’_ and I will make you the best sissy boi rimmer in the world.”

With unpracticed hands, Angelo lowered and removed his father’s underwear. He returned between his father’s legs and saw for the first time up close the size of his father’s testicles. Lifting his father’s cock white at the same time lowering his head, Angelo licked the soft skin of his father’s scrotum. The hair shocked him for a moment before he opened his mouth and took one of his father’s testicles in it. He found that it would just fit and it impeded his ability to lick or suck in the ball. He released it from his mouth and made his way to his father’s manhood that was in the process of becoming erect. The size of his father’s cock and the fact that it was in his ass balls deep amazed the boy. He pulled the cock away from his father’s balls, opened his mouth, and wrapped it around the head. He sucked and licked it for a minute before he tried to slip more of the growing fuck stick into his oral cavity. The size precluded him from even getting a quarter of its length into his mouth. His father would have to forget about deep throating his son until he was older.

Pietro put his right hand on his son’s head and said, “You have some learning to do. Suckin’ me is not like suckin’ the small penis of your best friend. I want you to put your mouth around the head just below the corona and use one or both of your hands to jerk me off until I spew my load into your mouth. When I am done you will show me my cum in your mouth. I will tell you when you can swallow. If you swallow before I say, I will put you over my knee and spank your ass so hard you will not be able to sit for a week.”

There was no response from Angelo. He replaced just his lips and part of his mouth around his father’s cock head. He used his tongue when he could. There was a liquid beginning to form at the piss slit and he wanted to make sure his father knew he was lapping it off. His right hand did not fully encircle the shaft of the cock he was to pleasure. It was definitely a fuck tool that would need two boy’s hands to masturbate. He looked up at his father as he jerked his cock off into his mouth. The boy expected his father to react to his sexual stimulation; but, was totally taken aback watching his father sit nonchalantly waiting for his sissy son to finish his job.

Pietro did everything in his power to diminish his son’s ability to enjoy sucking his cock. Although he begrudgingly changed his mind about how he would treat his son, Pietro still hated the fact that he brought a faggot into the world. None of his brothers, cousins, or uncles were cocksuckers or takers of man cock up their asses. They were all like him – alpha males. His thoughts went to his wife’s family and nothing surfaced about male homosexuality. He questioned why his son was a faggot. The cocksucker was doing just that. Between his legs with his alpha male cock in his mouth. No arguments. No crying. No begging. Just acceptance of his role as a sissy bitch suckin’ his father’s cock. _‘Guess I’ll let him suck me for ten or twenty minutes before I jerk off all over his face,’_ thought Pietro, who smiled at the thought.

At about twelve minutes, he could sense his son getting tired. He looked down at the boy and saw apprehension and fear for not completing his task. The boy wanted or maybe, really desired to be a cocksucker and was failing somewhat miserably. Pietro decided to take the bull by the horns.

He pushed his son’s mouth and hands from his cock. He stood and began to masturbate with his right hand. His left hand took hold of Angelo’s head and held it steady. The wanted to say something, but knew better. He watched his father stroke his now fully erect cock. The time between his father beginning to jerk off and the first rope of ejaculate spewing from the tip of his cock was exactly three minutes. He sensed his impeding ejaculation and placed the tip of his cock on the bridge of his sissy son’s nose. Angelo froze. He knew what his father was going to do. The first rope of cum landed across his face from his left cheek, over his nose, and up to his forehead. The second and third, were on his right cheek and his right eye. The fourth, fifth, and sixth ropes covered his nose, mouth, and chin. The last rope was placed to dibble off of his chin.

Angelo’s face was covered in the sperm that made him. He felt the warmth of his father’ ejaculate on his face. The first time it was up his ass. The second was supposed to go in his mouth; but, did not because his father did not let it happen. Angelo started to shiver as he thought about how his mother might react if any of his father’s cum got on his new clothing. He was about to ask when he heard his father.

“Do not clean your face, Angelina. I want you to come downstairs and help your mother cook dinner. I want her to see you sissy face covered in my cum.”

Angelo watched his father stand, put on his clothes, and walk out of his room. He waited a few minutes before he descended to the kitchen. He got halfway down the stairs and froze where he stood. Standing next to his mother was his best friend Mike.

“Come downstairs Angelina,” said his mother. “Mike came to see you. Said he needed to talk to you.”

“I am going to go back upstairs,” said Angelo. “I need to clean up.”

Loudly from the family room, “NO YOU DON’T BITCH BOI!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN THOSE STAIRS NOW!!! BEFORE I THROTTLE YOUR FAGGOT ASS!!!”

Mike was stunned. He looked up at his best friend and tried to communicate that he was sorry for just coming over.

Angelo could not help beginning to cry. He descended the remaining steps and stopped at the bottom. He was in front of his best friend with his face covered in cum. Not just any cum. His father’s cum. He had no words to express his humiliation. The fact that he was dressed in girl’s clothing did not even rise to the level of humiliation he was feeling now.

“Why don’t you boys go into the family room,” said Angelo’s mother. “Pietro and I will leave you alone so you may talk.”

“Really, Mrs. Grasso,” pleaded Mike, “I can talk to Angelo later. It wasn’t all that important.”

“By the look of it,” chuckled Felicia, “I think you two should talk; seeing as your friend may not be your friend anymore.”

“MOTHER!!!” screamed Angelo.

“Ok, we’ll do it here,” said Felicia. “I think it would be a very good learning situation for the three of us.”

Again Mike pleaded, “Please Mrs. Grasso. I really don’t think...”

Mr. Grasso strode halfway into the hallway and said in a loud voice, “Can’t take the heat Mike. You allowed my faggot son to suck your cock in the garden shed. Didn’t think anything of it. Now, you stand here as some offended boy because your best friend is dressed like a girl covered in cum. Do you know whose it is?”

Mike looked at the floor, moved his right foot, and did not answer.

“I ASKED YOU A FUCKIN’ QUESTION, BOY!!!” shouted Pietro.

Mike looked up, his face showing more that fright, said, “I would think it is yours Mr. Grasso.”

Felicia raised her hand to her husband. “Please Pietro. I think the boy knows more than we think. Isn’t that true Mike?”

Angelo interjected, “Yes!!! He knows!!!”

“Really?” said both of Angelo’s parents together.

“I know Mr. Grasso had sex with Angelo last night,” said Mike. His voice shaking due to fear of the near future.

Mr. Grasso closed the space between his wife, his faggot, and his friend. He looked at; but, did not touch Mike and said, “What kind of sex? And, don’t be shy about it boy.”

“I-I-I,” stuttered Mike, “I know you fucked his ass last night. In fact, he said you raped him.”

Mr. Grasso turned to Angelo and asked, “Did I rape you last night boi?”

“N-n-no sir,” replied Angelo.

Pietro turned to Mike and said, “See. It was consensual. Now, what brings you here?”

“I wanted to talk to Ang. We spoke on the phone while coming home from school. I was worried about him. So, I decided to walk over to see how he was doing and to talk face-to-face.”

Pietro and Felicia smiled. But, it was Felicia who said, “Would you like Angelina to suck your cock?”

Mike nearly fell to the floor. He was more than astounded. He had no intention of asking his best friend to suck his cock. Well, at least not today. Part of the reason he was standing in Angelo’s house was to propose another time and place where he could have his best friend suck him off. “Oh My God!!! No, Mrs. Grasso.”

Felicia wrapped her arm around the boy’s shoulders and said in a sweet tone of voice, “I bet you’d love to have him suck you off. In fact, I know Mr. Grasso and I would enjoy it immensely to see you enjoy his cocksucking mouth. What do you say?”

“I’ll pass Mrs. Grasso. Please, may I leave?”

“No you may not,” said Felicia. “You are part of the reason he is standing in front of you dressed like a girl with his face covered in his father’s cum. I have to ask. Would you have sucked his cock if he asked? You know reciprocal blow jobs.”

Mike closed his eyes, licked his lips, and said, “No. I would not and will never suck his cock. I’m not a faggot.”

Mr. Grasso chimed in, “Are you sure? You just licked your lips when Mrs. Grasso asked you if you would.”

Mike grew a bit of a backbone. “My intentions when I came here was to talk to Ang about what happened. And, if he was okay with it, I was going to ask him if he would suck me again. Not here. I know a place where we could go so he could do it. There you have it. I’m not going to suck his cock. He can blow me all he wants.”

“Hmmm, interesting,” said Mr. Grasso. His hand went down to Mike’s crotch, touched it, and said, “Seems your boy cock is stating a different story. Maybe it is time for you to come out and admit that you’re a closet cocksucker wannabe. Then your best friend can watch you suck a real man’s cock. Better yet, I have to ask, do you suck your father’s cock? An uncle? An older brother? Or, maybe even a neighbor?”

Again Mike hesitated. He did not immediately deny any sexual contact with his father. He looked up at Mr. Grasso and just pleaded with his eyes.

“Say it Mike,” said Pietro.

“Say what?” said Mike.

“Tell us you’re a cocksucker,” said Pietro.

“Ok!!! Ok!!! Enough!!!” cried Mike. “My dad visits my room at night. It finally happened last year. He put his cock to my mouth thinking I was asleep. Instead, I opened it and he let me suck him until he shot his stuff into my mouth. Ever since, when he comes to my room, I kneel, and I suck him. There now you know.”

“Bullshit!!!” cried Angelo. “Your father is so, so, straight. He’d never do anything like that.”

“You should only know,” said Mike. “He’s had his cock in my mouth, closed his eyes, and thought about you, Ang. He even said your name when he shot off in my mouth. He’d fuck you in a second.”

Pietro put his the fingers of his right hand under Mike’s chin, lifted slightly, and said, “Guess it is time I meet and talk to your father. Maybe, we’ll each have a sissy faggot living in our homes.”

Mike proceeded to burst into tears. Now his best friend knew he was a cocksucker before he was. “Please Mr. Grasso, I’ll do anything. Anything you ask, but please do not call my father. Please!!!”

It was a simple request made in the heat of being outed. Mr. Grasso pulled down his zipper, pulled out his hardening cock, and said, “Prove it.”

Mike looked at his best friend with remorse and sadness in his eyes. He went to his knees and stopped. He took Mr. Grasso’s cock into his hands and said, “Jesus, this is on big cock. A lot bigger than my dad’s.” He looked up at Angelo’s father, opened his mouth, and slipped the head of his cock into his mouth. It was so big it filled nearly 100% of the available space in the preteen’s oral cavity. With a sense of purpose Mike began to use his lips and tongue on the head as his hands stroked the hardening shaft. It was nothing new to Mike. He’d sucked his father’s cock many times; but, it was a whole lot smaller than Mr. Grasso’s. He paused for a moment when he felt a hand on the back of his head. He renewed his eye contact with Mr. Grasso and saw it was not his.

“Sweet boy,” cooed Felicia, “his cock looks so fuckin’ good in your pretty sissy faggot mouth. I can’t wait to see your face covered just like Angelina’s.”

Nothing could or would stop Mike from completing something he pleaded with Mr. Grasso to ultimately do. His hands moved faster gliding over the shaft as if they were covered in lubricating oil. His lips suckled the head and when he could, he swiped his tongue around the glans. Occasionally, he would swipe at the piss hole to taste the ever growing amount of precum Mr. Grasso produced. It did not take long for Angelo’s father to succumb to being blown by a ten year old. A ten year old that was his faggot son’s best friend.

Pietro swiped at his wife’s hand. He placed both of his hands on the side of Mike’s head. He smiled just before he pushed several inches into Mike’s mouth and ultimately down his gullet. The alpha male waited and when he saw the boy suffering to take a breath, he eased his hold, and allowed the boy to take a gasping breath. Felicia was amazed when her husband timed the boy’s breathing and when he knew the boy was ok, shoved his cock deeper into the boy’s mouth and gullet.

Mile’s arms flew from his side. The size of the Mr. Grasso’s cock was more than choking him. His face began to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Snot flew out his nose. He tried to pound his hands against Mr. Grasso’s thighs to no avail.

Mrs. Grasso screamed, “ENOUGH PIETRO!!!”

Hearing his wife plead for the boy was more than he could stand. She knew better. He let her do what she wanted with Angelo. Mike was another story. He released the boy’s head and pulled his hard cock from his mouth. He looked at his wife, slapped her hard across the face, and growled, “You know your place bitch!!! How fuckin’ dare you!!! Time your son learned what a piece-of-shit you really are.” He pushed Mike and the boy landed on his backside next to his best friend. Together they watched as Angelo’s father turned his wife around, pulled up her skirt, and forced his cock up her unlubricated ass.

“NO-O-O!!!” cried Felicia. “NO-O-O!!!”

“No my ass bitch!!! Take it like the fuckin’ whore you are!!!”

Angelo and Mike watched and felt the pain Mrs. Grasso did even though neither of them were being butt fucked by the huge cock that Mrs. Grasso had to have had in all of her bodily orifices. The fact that Mr. Grasso had become belligerent and physical scared both the boys. But, it was Mrs. Grasso’s reaction that surprised them the most.

“NO-O-O!!!” Felicia screamed once more before her husband bottomed out in her ass. It was then her bladder released. The pain of being butt fucked with no lubrication was more than she could take. She pissed all over herself and the floor before she lost consciousness.

Pietro looked at the boys and growled, “Sissy boys could take a cock like mine without lubrication, but whore bitches like this cunt can’t.” He pulled his cock from his wife’s ass and let her fall to the floor. He positioned himself in front of the boys and said, “This is a man’s cock. This is what faggots like you desire to have in your mouth and your boi pussies. From this point forward, you both serve my cock and me. The unconscious cunt on the floor will no longer be involved. I was going to be nice to both of you, but I’ve changed my mind. Or rather, my cock changed its mind. It is telling me that I can’t wait to have either of your boi pussies around it, stroking it, and ultimately making it shoot its cum up your faggot ass.”

Pietro Grasso started to put his cock away as he turned and walked to the back of his house. Angelo crawled to his mother’s side and saw she was beginning to awaken of her own accord. He did not care that his right knee was partly in the pool of piss that was on the floor. Mike just sat against the bottom step of the staircase stunned. He watched his friend begin to gently talk to his mother and rub her cheek. It took a few minutes before Mrs. Grasso gained full consciousness.

“Mom,” said Angelo, “are you ok?”

“I’ll survive,” she said. “It isn’t the first time he’s done that to me.” It was then that she realized she had emptied her bladder. Her face turned crimson with humiliation. Felicia looked at her son and whispered, “I am going upstairs to clean up. Please get a mop, bucket, and some water. Please clean up this mess.”

“Mom,” pleaded Angelo, “are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yes, my sweet boy. I’m fine. Just embarrassed and a bit humiliated,” she said before she picked her body off the floor and made her way up the stairs.

Mike said, “I’m going home.”

Angelo replied, “No the fuck you’re not. You’re helping me; or, so help me God, I am going to tell my dad you want him to fuck you here and now.”

Mike raised his hands, palms out, and said, “Ok. Ok. Just tell me what you want me to do.”

\-------------------------

The next few days in the Grasso house was far from normal. Mrs. Grasso avoided her husband. The day he forced his cock up her ass in front of her son and his best friend set the tone for her next action. She found Angelo’s boy’s clothing and returned them to him. She took the time to return all of the unworn girl’s clothing to their respective stores. Angelo made a point of locking his bedroom door only to find out that his father just needed a flat screwdriver to open the lock. Thankfully, nothing transpired between them. His ass was safe from abuse as was his mouth. He heard his father growling at his mother as he fucked any and all of her orifices unmercifully. The next morning when he looked at his mother with pity in his eyes, she smiled, nodded, and pushed him quietly out the door to go to school.

Thursday late afternoon was the day the tension between Pietro and Felicia came to a head and a conclusion.

Pietro returned home from work drunk. The minute he came into the house he screamed for Angelo to come and suck his cock in the foyer. Angelo started down the staircase to heed his father’s demand. He was halfway down the stairs when he saw his mother come from the dining room holding something. He froze. He recognized one of the semi-automatic handguns his father kept in a large gun safe in the back bedroom.

“STOP!!!” yelled Felicia.

Pietro looked at his wife and burst out laughing. “Sure bitch, like you know how to use that. Do you know which way to point it so the working end is facing me?”

With a smooth motion of an experienced marksman, Felicia Grasso racked the weapon loading a cartridge into the chamber, pointed the semi-automatic at her husband, and said, “Do not tempt me asshole. What I want you to do is to go into the dining room and sit in one of the chairs with arm rests. Sit still and don’t say a word. I will fuckin’ murder you without a care. I have more than enough to prove what an abusive son-of-bitch you are. Now get!!!”

Pietro Grasso did not try to take the handgun from his wife. He found out in a New York minute that she most likely had be practicing and or taking shooting lessons. He nodded and backed his way into the dining room and sat in the chair he always did. “Now what?” he asked.

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough,” said Felicia. She screamed for Angelo and when he stood in the doorway she said, without taking her eyes or the gun off of her husband, “Go into the basement. You will find a plastic bag filled with plastic cable ties and next to it is a pair of snippers called dikes. Bring them to me now.”

Angelo did not hesitate or ask questions. He went downstairs and found the items. He noticed that the bag contained multiple sizes in width and length of the plastic cable ties. He returned and heard his mother tell him to put them on the top of the sideboard that was in the dining room.

“STAND AND REMOVE YOUR CLOTHING, ASSHOLE!!!” she screamed at her husband of fourteen years.

Smirking with self-confidence, Pietro said, “And if I don’t?”

A single bullet pierced the table in front of him. I did not hit him; but, it made her point. Pietro Grasso stood and shakily removed all of his clothing.

“Put your arms on top of the chair arm rests,” ordered Felicia.

Pietro complied.

“Angelo, take the white straps, they’re the widest, and put one around each wrist and one at the bend of the asshole’s elbow. Pull them tight.”

Angelo did not say a word. He found four of the ties and proceeded to do his father as his mother told him. He saw his father sneer and heard him growl. The boy knew if he could, his father would break him in two if it wasn’t for the gun that was pointed at him.

“Good,” said Felicia. “Now find four more and do his ankles and just below his knees to the legs of the chair.”

Angelo complied. It took him a bit longer to secure his father’s heavy legs. When he was done, he stood, and nodded to his mother.

Pietro tried to break the bonds of the plastic cable ties to no avail. He could move the chair; but, Felicia was ready. A second bullet passed between his knees and through the seat of the chair. Pietro’s eyes flew open, he gasped, and cried, “Ok!!! Ok!!!”

“Now sit still asshole,” said Felicia. She turned to her son and said, “I want you to get six of the thin plastic cable ties. In fact, get the black ones. What you are going to do is very simple. Start with his balls. Take a cable tie and wrap it around his bag close to his body. Put the end through the locking system and pull it tight. Don’t be shy. Pull it as tight as you can, wait, and pull it again. Once you have it as tight as it will go, take the dikes and cut the strap protruding from the locking system. I will tell you what to do after you’re done with his balls.”

Angelo hesitated for a moment. He saw the quick glance his mother gave him and he knew if he couldn’t do it, she’d have to incapacitate her husband more than he was. The longest cable ties were black. The minute he pulled them from the bag he knew their length would help him tighten them around his father’s ball sack. It was not easy to get the plastic cable tie in place. He looked at his mother for guidance.

“Whack his balls with the dikes, if he doesn’t help you,” growled his mother.

The boy was about to answer when he saw his mother snarl at him. He picked up the dikes and his frightened father moved just enough to free up some space. Angelo wrapped the first of the three around the top of his father’s scrotum, pulled tight, and when he knew it could not move any further, cut the exposed end. The effect was immediate. His father groaned in pain. The color of the skin of his scrotum began to darken. He performed the same operation on the next two; effectively cutting the blood flow to his father’s testicles and his scrotum.

“Now do the same with his cock. Three at the base as tight as you can make them.”

“You fuckin’ cunt!!!” growled Pietro through a fog of growing pain.

Angelo did not argue with his mother. He made a loop with the plastic cable tie before picking up his father’s cock and slipping it over the head and down the shaft. The boy coordinated the tightening of the loop with its placement at the very base of his father’s penis. Once the first one was secure and the excess removed, Angelo made quick work of placing and securing the other two. His father’s cock started to darken do to the lack of blood flow.

Felicia saw her husband’s brow break out in a sweat and just as quickly, rivulets of sweat cascaded down his face. She knew he was scared, stressed, and if he could escape his bonds, he would kill her with his bare hands. The one thing on her side was the increasing pain Pietro was suffering. Inside she smiled at his predicament. When she was through with him, he would no longer be a man. For the rest of his life, he would sit to urinate and have no means of penile sexual stimulation. _‘Sure,’_ she thought, _‘he could eat pussy; but, what woman would want an emasculated male between her legs with no ability to fill her needy cunt.’_

“GOD DAMN YOU, FELICIA!!!” growled Pietro as he writhed in the chair. “WHAT THE FUCK??? I’M GOING TO GET YOU, YOU FUCKIN’ PIECE-OF-SHIT, IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!!!

“Listen asshole,” started Felicia in a calm and very controlled voice, “in six to eight hours, your cock and balls will be dead due to lack of blood. You will probably faint or pass out due to the pain. If you’re still capable of moving and by that I mean walking, I will take you to an emergency room. Or, if you like, you can drive there yourself. For all intent and purpose, you are no longer anything to me but a fuckin’ eunuch. You will never sexually abuse me again. If you crawl back to me and beg for me to take you back, I will under very specific conditions. But know this, removal of your genitals will reduce your aggression and your sexual desire. If you are willing, a finger, a hand, a dildo, or a cock will be able to simulate your prostate so you can feel something akin to an orgasm. Know this Pietro, you will never abuse a woman or boy again – ever.”

She could see her husband losing his battle to free himself from his plastic cable tie bonds. Pietro knew she would not give him a moment as the semi-automatic was still pointed at him. Angelo had backed himself against the wall next to the sideboard and stood stunned at what his mother made him do to his father. To the boy’s amazement, his boy cock was hard. His body’s reaction to his mother’s authority over her husband, made him want to bow to her. Subservience to his mother and not his father made him wonder if he was truly a sissy. A sissy that would give his life and love to his mother as she demanded.

Forty-five minutes after his cock and balls were strangled by the plastic cable ties, Pietro Grasso lost his battle to remain conscious. The pain was ceaseless. It rose from his crotch to his brain and tortured his conscious brain. The only way his body could tolerate the death of his maleness was to shut down through the process of fainting. Once he was unconscious, Felicia put the semi-automatic down in front of her, stretched, and finally began to relax.

“Mom,” said Angelo.

“Yes my sweet sissy boy?” answered Felicia.

“What are you going to do?”

“I am going to start my life without your father. I have the wherewithal to keep us in this house. I have no worries about money or anything else for that matter. You will be fine, Angelo.”

“I don’t know what to say or do. I, I, I...“

Felicia raised and outstretched her arms inviting her sissy son to come to her. Angelo went between them and felt his mother wrap her arms around his body. She pulled him close and whispered, “You will be what you want to be my sissy boy. You will never have to suffer having your father on top of you. He will never be able to fuck you again.” Felicia placed a kiss on the top of his head. She also felt his small boy penis pressing against her leg. “You’re hard. What in the world my sissy boy? Why are you hard?”

“I-I-I became hard watching you take charge. I-I-I... I don’t know. I am so confused. Please...”

Leaving her left arm around her son, she took her right hand and placed it on his erect boy cock. She smiled and said, “I want you to take out your penis. I want you to jerk off for me. I want to watch. Prove to me that you are nothing more than a sissy cocksucker and a faggot.”

It astounded Felicia when tears began to roll down her son’s face. But, it did not stop him from raising the one skirt his mother had not thrown out, pulling down his panties, and taking his boy cock into his right hand. As he stroked his cock, he heard his mother tell him to look at her. He raised his eyes to hers. They connected. Angelo felt his mother move him slightly. When he felt her hand on his backside he knew why. His mother was going to finger fuck him as he jerked off for her.

“It is ok mom,” whispered Angelo. “I want you to.”

Felicia pulled her hand from his backside. She smiled at her son and said, “Stop. I don’t want you to jerk off. I just want you to be happy. Happy that your father will never rape you again. Happy that your mother accepts your sissiness and ultimate homosexuality. You’re my boy and if you want, I will turn you into the best sissy you can be.”

Angelo stopped playing with his cock. He pulled up his panties. Smoothed his skirt. Smiled at his mother and said, “That would be just lovely. And, please call me Angelina. I am and forever will be your sissy son.”

Unbeknownst to her son, Felicia felt her panties moisten in reaction to his announced desire to be feminized. Life was going to be quite different in the Grasso house. A daughter she secretly wanted would be created. And, if Pietro wanted and she agreed, he would return to serve her as her emasculated slave.


End file.
